


Doctor Who: In the Shadows of Time

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eleven/River - Freeform, F/M, Family, Friendship, Look to the Future, Loss, Lost Love, Reunions, Ten/Rose - Freeform, Two Shot, Yowzah, amy/rory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~Everybody makes decisions one day, which for most people are not always understandable. The tenth Doctor did this and yet he will never regret it. Rose Tyler has been living in the parallel world for almost four years now and yet the yearning for him is as strong as it was then, if not stronger. One secret that comes out, and another, makes the future and the past appear different than you would expect~





	1. Chapter 1 - In the grief of truth

**Author's Note:**

> A two-parter, which I wrote some time ago and now published here.
> 
> As always I wish you a lot of fun reading.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © BBC

Doctor Who: In the Shadows of Time

Chapter 1 - In the grief of truth

It happened suddenly, without warning.  
One morning he entered the kitchen... and had aged fifteen years overnight. Trembling, John Smith stood there, trying to suppress that so no one seemed to get anything.

„Good morning!“, He was greeted, whereupon he nodded slightly before his eyes fell on the three-year-old boy, who was so similar to him and yet not his son.  
„You too“, he sat down.

Shortly after saying goodbye just four years ago, Rose was already in other circumstances at the time, but the doctor knew nothing about it, because that would only make things worse, he told her he did not have the same feelings as he had. He would only have done so that his likeness could travel calmly.

That was a good thing, because she also felt only friendship for him.  
They became best friends, nothing more, nothing less.  
And John became a wonderful uncle to the little one, but he would never replace his father, because it all happened before he even... Somehow, there did not seem to be a proper name.

It was then only fourteen days ago that she was separated, trapped in two different parallel worlds, with no chance of seeing each other again.  
While the Doctor lived his life outwardly, inwardly, he was broken as never before, but he continued, as always, her life was nothing but sorrow.

She spent the whole day in her room, never even coming out to get something to eat. Jackie put it on her desk again and again, Rose did not touch it.  
She knew that her daughter was in love with the Doctor, even though she honestly did not like it, but she never thought her feelings were that strong.

And now she lay alone again in her bed, her face hidden in the pillow, leaving the tears free.

„How long will you stay with me?“, He had asked her and she answered: „Forever“.

But this 'forever' was over before it even started.  
Did anyone really have to go after her, not treat her with what she wanted so much?

Tears were still running down her cheeks as someone suddenly pulled her up and into a hug. She did not have to see who it was, knew it that way.

„I do not know how long this moment will be here“, he said softly, „but I want to spend it with you, no matter if it's over in minutes, and I'll never see you again.“

Could she do anything but throw himself in his arms, which he had laid out in front of her? Could she do anything but hear his double heartbeat, which she had missed so much?

No, because this moment was too precious to ignore it all.

She wanted to ask him how he had been all this time, wanted to ask if he had hopefully found a new companion, but something in her resisted, and so this question just remained unspoken.

„Do you live with your parents?“  
„No“, she admitted honestly, because her mum just came to visit every day to check on her, make the food, and drive home in the evening.

„Fine“, he just smiled before pulling her close and doing what he should have done ages ago.

„I love you“, he breathed only because in that moment his voice failed completely. But no matter how loud or quiet he said it, it still surprised her.

„What?“  
„I said, I love you“, he repeated smiling softly to her as she was a little smaller than him.  
„Really?“, Still she could not and did not want to believe it.

„Yes, for a long time or since I have this look“, he grinned and got a slap in the side.  
„And I thought that you had at least something improved in time“. 

„Wrong thinking“, he still grinned and then closed her lips with his. After several minutes, which always felt like seconds in such a case, they interrupted him.

„It feels different when you're not being driven by a stranger.“  
„Different?“  
„Better, much better.“  
„Well, I'm really happy about that. And since I hope to be able to stay with you for at least the whole night, I would like to take this opportunity as well.“

She wanted to ask what chance he meant when he already pressed her against the wall and kissed so passionately that it literally took her breath away. In addition, she could feel how much he wanted her.

„Doctor, you...“  
„You do not know how much I want you, how much I wanted to do this on our travels.“

„And why did not you do it then?“, She asked him.  
„Because... I do not know“, he mumbled, lowering his eyes, „if you do not want to, then...“

Now it was she who kissed him violently, loosening his tie, opening and undressing his shirt and simply throwing them aside carelessly. For a moment, she just looked at him, after all, she had always seen him only in clothes, even if she is to him at night, because she could not sleep. Although she was still surprised that he always needed something until he had opened the door.

„Can it be that when you slept, you were naked?“, She asked straight out.  
„Mm, things are just bothering you“, he grinned, noticing how she pushed him to the bed and then dropped onto his back so he lay over her.

„No audition, Doctor“, she pleaded when it finally happened. Soon they were both ready, he looked into her eyes, wanted to make sure once again that she had nothing against it and then softly penetrated her.

„In the name of Rassilon“, he gasped as he felt her embrace him.

Gallifreyan and humans have always been compatible. Before the Great War of Time, every fifth family on Gallifrey was a hybrid family, even on Earth there were very few, but that ended 100 years before the war.

But Gallifrey no longer existed (or it was where nobody could find it), he was (maybe) the last timelord and yet he did not want to think about what would happen. No, he only wanted to enjoy this moment here like never before and probably not after.

„I love you!“, He blurted, before he passed several more times and then spilled himself into her, almost reaching her at the same time.

She pulled him down and kissed him, mumbling how much she loved him and she never wanted to lose him.

They still loved that night a few times, and when she woke up alone in the morning, she was happier than ever.

The next time they saw each other again on the beach, but both did not say a word about what had happened. Instead, he left her alone, with a man so familiar and so foreign to her.

So when she learned of her pregnancy two weeks later, it was a shock to her, yet the happiest surprise she could ever experience in her life.

Back in here and now, John must have mentioned her name several times before she even reacted.

„You miss him a lot, do not you?“  
She nodded, tears welling up, unable to hold back.  
„Even if you will not believe me, but soon he will be with you.“

„Where do you want to get that from?“  
„Because there is a reason for my being here“, he replied in a perfectly serious voice, „because I know what happens when he finds the opportunity to come back to you.“

Rose just looked at him, just did not want to believe what he was telling her.  
There was no way to move between worlds, no matter how much you wanted it.

Somewhere else, far away and closer than expected.

„It worked!“, He rejoiced after trying several times. His companion, Donna Noble, smiled as she saw the Doctor dancing in the control room of the TARDIS.

„Yes, it does“, she confirmed, „but there is no way to undo it.“

„It does not matter as long as I have the chance to spend my life with her. How is our visitor?“

„He's sleeping.“

A few days ago, or was it weeks? Time was always playing such a complicated role, having come across the successor to the current doctor in another parallel world, but in this world the concept of regeneration did not exist.

The Tenth Doctor, or Ten, as he was sometimes called, explained the situation to the young man.

„If I lived for you first, how can you know that it will be my likeness?“

„I saw it and knew it at once, but at that time I had not made the decision as I did today.“

„I do not know if I should really come along“, the younger one mused, "sure to be on the road, to see something new every day... maybe there's no other way than to join you over there“, smiled he says, „besides, life at 500 years old will be too boring for me.“

And now he's been sleeping for two days as his body has to get used to the changes. He would only wake up in the room of a little girl when he is no longer here.

„I hope the TARDIS will not be too sad when I'm gone.“  
„She'll understand“, she said softly, „for sure. And what makes you happy makes her just as happy.“

He smiled, crossed the control room and stopped by a photo that was once taken at a fair, when they visited a vacation planet and had fun there, even though it was pretty bad at the end of the day.

„See you soon, my darling“, he promised firmly before turning back.

„There is still a lot to do before I can prepare for it.“

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Please tell me that is not true!“

He had told her everything. The reason for his existence, the knowledge of why he looked almost 75 now.

„It's like that, Rose. We are connected and since he found a way to finally come to you, I have to die. Hey, it's not bad, because the four years I've been living have been a great time for me.“

Rose cried, why did he have to die?  
Was there no other option?  
„I'm so sorry“, John cried too, before getting up.

„I want to go for a walk“, he said, „are you accompanying me?“

„With pleasure. I'll just get Jexxic quickly, after all I can hardly leave him alone.“

Damien Jexxic Tyler, whose second name is gallifreyan, the doctor had once shown her a list with different names, had slept until just now, but now sat upright, as if he knew that it goes straight out.

„We're going for a walk, my little one“, she said with those words out of the cot.  
„With Uncle John?“  
„Yes, with him. And maybe we'll meet your daddy, too.“

The little one looked at her. She had told him a lot about his father that he was traveling a lot and would always think of him. About that the doctor knew nothing of his son, she lost no word. How could she explain that to him?

„Will dad like me?“  
„Most certainly. Even more than like, he will love you.“

The little boy beamed, because he wanted nothing more than to finally meet his father.


	2. Chapter 2 - Life is different than expected

Chapter 2 - Life is different than expected

In the TARDIS a man woke up at the age of 500 years and yet in appearance as in the beginning 30. But before he even knew what was happening to him, he was already transported to a room where a little girl jumped screaming out of bed, shouting loudly for her parents.

„Amy, what's going on?“, A man tore open the door, a heavy book, the quickest thing he could grab in a hurry, in his hand. His eyes fell on him.  
„Who the hell are you? And what did you lose in my daughter's room?!“

He gently raised both hands to show that he was safe.  
„I do not want to hurt her“, his voice was steady, „I do not know myself how I ended up here.“

„And you really expect me to believe you?“  
„I leave that to you. However, I am completely defenseless here.“  
That was true. In addition, the stranger had found another object in time, there was plenty of choice here yes.

„What's your name?“  
„Doctor, just call me Doctor.“  
„Doctor Who?“   
„Nothing more... All right, Eleven, but this is just a nickname.“  
The man just shrugged, but that did not matter to him now.  
„I want you to go now“, he was asked. The only question was where to go. After all, this was another world for him

He had to go through it, if there was no other possibility.  
Somewhere this blue emergency call cell, how had the other called it again ?, TARDIS !, had to be.

In any case, he was glad to leave the house before something really happened to him.

So, first find a blue emergency cell, the rest is then by itself.

„Wait!“, Someone called after him and when he turned around he saw the little girl running towards him.  
„Are you really not a bad person?“  
He went slightly to his knees. „If that were me, would not I just take you, run away and hide you?“

„Maybe you're just trying to lull me to safety“, she crossed her arms over her chest so that he had to smile.  
„Unfortunately I have to go now too.“  
„Will you come back sometime?“  
Hope sounded in her voice, but he did not think it would be such a good idea. Because how could he someday explain someone why he still looked like a few years ago, while others had aged around him.

And yet, not to disappoint her, he made her promise, knowing that she might never be able to keep it.

One thing was already clear to him: life as Gallifreyan will not be easy for him on earth.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

The first thing he wondered was if he had landed in the right place.  
Because some places looked the same in every parallel world, maybe they differed in name and other little things, but otherwise it remained the same.

If only he had what people called telephone. But even then he did not know where to contact. After all, four years have passed, for people a long time... And somehow for him.

It would be best if he first goes to the next place to continue watching there. He had hoped to land at least in the vicinity, although there was always a certain residual risk.

„Good evening“, a young man greeted him when, an hour later, he entered a lonely restaurant in nowhere.  
„You too. I just did not expect to find anything here.“  
„I can understand. But you're not all right, right?“

He told me about what happened. And the more he did so, the bartender smiled mildly.  
„I do not know if it's still valid, but she gave it to me“, he handed over a note, which the doctor took.  
„You can not do anything more than call and hope that you can get it.“

That was true, the only problem was that he had no chance to even call.  
„You can use this phone here. The bill is on me.“

He thanked him and was glad that this was not very busy.  
After choosing, he waited...

„Rose Tyler“, it sounded at the other end. At first he could not say anything, but when she was about to hang up, he brought out a „I am it.“  
„Who?“   
„The Doctor.“  
Now it was quiet with her.  
„Really?“  
„Yes, I am here in Norway...“  
„Why are you there?“, She interrupted him.  
„I dont know. I'm glad to be in the right universe.“  
„Yes, that is...“  
„Is that daddy?“

The Doctor jumped when he suddenly heard another voice.  
„Rose, who was that?“  
„It's difficult to explain on the phone, Doctor.“

He could hear the wind blowing in the background, so she had to be on the way.  
Did she have a child... From him? No, that was not allowed.  
They had agreed that he would only pay attention to her until he had found a way to finally be with her.

„I do not know if it's really a good idea...“  
„John dies.“   
„I... damn, I'll be with you as soon as possible, Rose“, he promised firmly as the young bartender nodded.  
„Hurry up, he will not last much longer“,   
He promised it before hanging up.

„I can take you to England with my helicopter“, he offered, telling him where he needed to go.  
The Doctor thanked him, because he wanted nothing more than to finally be back with her.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

John's condition had gotten worse over time so he could barely stand. So they sat in the meadow, the Thames nearby.  
„I'm glad to die in such a beautiful place“, his voice was soft now, barely audible.  
Rose cried, even though she knew what would happen.

„Hey, everything is fine. I am glad that I have not been alone for years. And if Jexxic asks for his uncle, tell him I'll always think of him, even if I'm not there.“

Although she did not know if she could do it, she nodded.

They both did not hear a helicopter landing nearby, even though it had to be quite loud. They did not even seem to feel the strong wind that came from it.

Nor did they see a man sitting down in front of a little boy.  
Smiling, he watched the little one play for a few minutes.  
When the boy looked up, he immediately knew without which it would be said that it was his son. The boy got to his feet, then staggered toward him, then dropped into his arms.

„You are my dad?“  
He could hear the slight second heartbeat he would not have if he was not the father.  
„Yes, that's me“, he smiled. „Where's your mum?“  
„She's back there with Uncle John.“

That his son could already speak, he was not surprised, the People/Gallifreyan learned very early talking. They did it very well at the age of two and mastered it completely at the age of three. Of course, it is not said that there were no language difficulties. So a People/Gallifreyan child could have enough trouble speaking like any other child.

Carefully he got up with him and held him in his arms. The little boy snuggled up to him.

Already from afar he could see his likeness dissolve in this moment.  
It would only remain memories and photos. Not even a body would be there.

„What happens here?“, She had asked only a few minutes before, when she realized he was getting more and more transparent.  
„I do not know“, he admitted honestly, „but it feels good. Yes, like a gentle hug“, he turned to her and smiled, „besides, someone is already waiting for you there.“

She looked up and could see him standing there with her son. Then her eyes fell on the helicopter, which seemed to be waiting silently in the background.

„John?“  
No answer... just silence. There where only a human was, only the grass was visible. Someone sat down next to her, the boy carefully beside her and gently pulled her into his arms.  
„He knew what would happen and he liked to do it“, it was just a whisper and yet it sounded so loud here in the silence. He gently held her, rocking her back and forth.

„Why did he even have to die?“  
He could not answer that question, though he wanted it. Maybe they just were not meant to live in the same world at the same time.

„I'm so glad you're here“, she finally said, but instead of answering, he just pulled her closer and kissed her.

„I'm still angry because you did not tell me about our child at the time...“

„I did not even know it, after all that happened, I experienced it.“

Shocked, he looked at her, then shook his head. „I'm sorry I could not be there any more.“

She only shook her head.  
„It's nice that you're here now... wait, what about your hearts?!“

She had a hand on his chest, but instead of hearing two heartbeats as expected, there was only one. An individual, always in the same bar.

He smiled, „I wanted to spend the whole life you live with. On the day you confessed to me how you felt and I could not respond, I decided to look for a way to make it work.“

„That means you are a human?“  
He nodded with a shallow smile.

„Yes, 100%. I still have the mind of a timelord, but the long life is over. And to be honest, I do not regret it.“

He stood up now, raising his high and finally laid an arm Rose, which had also raised.

„Is TARDIS still in Norway?“  
„No, she stayed in the other world. My successor will take care of her.“

She just looked at him with wide eyes.  
„But how?“  
He told her everything about his decision and how they had visited another parallel world, also of which Gallifreyan did not go through the concept of regeneration in this one, but had the same body from birth, just got very old and when he ended up frowning her forehead.  
„And you're sure he can do it?“

„Sure“, he smiled, giving her a quick kiss, „now let's go home.“

In the background, a helicopter took off, as the pilot realized that he was no longer needed here.

20 years later, in the other world (or at Pete's World, who knew that?)

A blue public call box booth landed on a meadow and out came, slightly confused, a young-looking man with a somewhat strange taste for clothes.

„Okay, looks like I'm going to land in the same place again at the same time“, he mumbled, „somehow I have to learn all this.“

„Mummy!“, He heard the voice of a little girl, „here is a man in the garden!“

Immediately, a young woman came out, followed by a man. Immediately he felt reminded of another scene.

The woman paused, then her eyes widened as she recognized him.  
„But... how can that be?“  
„I'm aging differently than humans, much slower, actually, I'm 520 years old.“

„Please go back to the house“, the man now asked his daughter, before he turned back to him.  
„Go away.“  
„No! I promised that one day I would come back here for a visit. And I kept that promise!“ - "Luckily!"

The two men looked at each other for several minutes.

„Rory, you can not just send him away.“

„Amy, how can you trust someone like him? And besides, he is not human!“

„That's right“, he smiled, „I'm not human, but maybe we're more alike than anyone would think was possible.“

The young man finally consented, allowing him as long as he wants...

„...and when he stopped for the hand of her daughter several years later, everyone knew that the decision was not a mistake.“

Silently, the young man closed the book and stood up, bowing slightly.

Damian Jexxic Tyler briefly looked at his parents' picture, which the young writer always had before turning to the guests and their questions. His sister, unlike him, a full-fledged human, even though she had just inherited the need to travel, as he did when he was not holding book presentations, smiled at him, thus puzzling him.

Yes, everything was fine, maybe his parents also saw it that way, even though unfortunately they had to die far too soon.

The knowledge that everything really happened would remain forever his secret, because sometimes it was better to let the reader believe that it was all due to the imagination of an author.

The end.

***************

How could Jexxic know about Eleven's life?... Well, I leave that question open. If nothing happens, no accident, no illness, then Eleven will live almost 400 years, what will happen after that?... Only the ghosts of heaven knew that.


End file.
